


The Zora Champion: Prince Izuku

by MissDreamgirl32



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Calling mha characters by their first name's feels cursed but someone has to do it, Themes of agressive self-care, Two of my favorite things at once yay!, deku is dead, everyone cries at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDreamgirl32/pseuds/MissDreamgirl32
Summary: It's been a while since Todoroki Shoto woke up in the Shrine of Ressurection and began his quest to defeat All For One, free Princess Momo from her battle with him, and recover his memories from a hundred years ago. And with so much resting on his shoulders he's been a little too focused o his mission to pay attention to things like eating and bathing. He's making his way to meet with the Zora when he finds himself faced with a particularly beautiful statue of one of the fallen champions and things generally don't improve from there. Inspired by onanotoko's beautiful art found here: https://onanotoko.tumblr.com/tagged/loz-botw





	The Zora Champion: Prince Izuku

It had been some time since Shoto had emerged from the Shrine of Resurrection. He did not know how long, exactly and did his best not to dwell on it. Any thought on the time passing brought with is thought of how much time he'd already wasted. How he couldn't possibly afford to waste another second. Of Momo giving everything she had to contain All For One until he got there. He would not allow that sacrifice to be in vain. He would free the four Divine Beats and defeat All For One as soon as possible, and lessen her burden as much as he could. He was already 100 years late. This was the least he could do.

Of course, that would be much easier if his horse would just  _move already damnit!_

Frustrated, Shoto tried another kick. When that got no response from his steed he let out something between a haggard sigh and a growl of anger.  _Fine_! he decided dismounting and immediately feeling the soreness in his protesting thighs after days of mounted position,  _we will stop here long enough for a drink and a quick meal but then we are leaving!_

He knew, objectively, he was being a rather unreasonable master to the poor beast. But his mission was of the highest priority! There was no room for slacking with a second apocalypse on the horizon.

Though the rumbling of his stomach had other ideas. And those fish swimming about in the river did look rather tasty. Well, as long as his horse was being stubborn.

But before he had the chance to let his arrow fly, something moving in the water caught his attention. Was that a Lizalfo? It was far too big and fast to be a fish but-

Too late. The creature jumped out of the water at blinding speed. Shoto let his arrow fly. But it did no good. For the creature simply caught the shaft in their enormous tongue and landed in front of Shoto looking unbothered by the weapon fired at them.

Her, upon closer inspection she was definitely a her. And far too human-looking to be a monster.

"Kero. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." She said, dropping the arrow at his feet "You must be pretty on edge. Not that I can blame you. With all the monsters around lately."

"I-I'm sorry. Who… What are you?" Shoto asked as gingerly as he could. The girl in front of her was clearly no ordinary girl. With her wide mouth and bleary eyes. Not to mention that hoping and the tongue.

"Kero? Have you never seen a Zora before?" The girl asked, pushing her thumb into her chin "Is this your first time out in the world? Or are you just stupid?"

Shoto felt his cheeks burn at her blunt remark. Now that he realized she was a Zora of course he recognized it! He was just a little … rusty. He had spent 100 years in the Shrine of Resurrection and woken up with no idea who he was, after all. He'd had a similar encounter with a dark blue Rito who wore square spectacles. But he'd at least been polite enough to brush it off.

"Well, anyway, you're Hylian aren't you?" The girl continued, not noticing Shoto's discomfort

"Indeed I am. What of it?" Shoto replied

The girl replied by pointing in the direction of a bridge within eyesight but not very nearby either. It was hard to make out any features of the bridge, because as the moment that area was in the middle of a rainstorm "My Princess, Ochako, is looking for a trustworthy Hylian. At your earliest convenience, please make your way over that bridge. She'll be waiting for you there."

Hmm. Shoto was already making his way towards Zora's Domain. Perhaps it was just a happy coincidence they should be looking for a Hylian at the same time. Or perhaps they had heard of his resurrection already and anticipated his arrival? Well, in any case, this matter required his immediate attention.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll make my way there immediately." He said, mounting his horse again.

But again, no matter how hard he kicked it tugged at the reigns, his stubborn ox of a horse refused to move and inch. The whole time the girl stood there and watched him, offering no help. "Ah, to hell with you!" He threw up his hands in frustration "I'll walk the distance if I must, you unhelpful beast!"

"When was the last time you rested, kero?" The frog girl croaked "You both look terrible."

Shoto tried not to sigh at the girls continued bluntness "If the Princess requires my presence I'll not keep her waiting. I can push on for now."

"Hm. Well, I suppose Princess Ochako can always Rejuvenate you." The girl muttered, tilting her head to the side and contemplating him carefully "How about I take your horse to the nearest stable for you? Better than leaving him here, unattended."

Shoto gave a quick nod and passed over the reigns "Thank you. That would be a great help."

She took the reigns and began to walk away, but stopped after a few steps before turning back to him "By the way, my name is Tsuyu Asui. My friends call me Tsu. We'll meet again in Zora's Domain, Shoto Todoroki."

She left without another word and Shoto felt himself flush at the realization he had never asked the girl for her name. But that quickly passed and he was left with a feeling of dread at her declaration. And how had she known his name? He had never introduced himself, either.

Well, no use dwelling on it now. That bridge wasn't getting any closer to him just standing around. Nightfall would be upon him soon, and the increased monster attacks that came with it.

Indeed, as he walked, he found the bridge to be much further than he initially guessed. And traveling on foot only made him take longer. It was very frustrating, having his progress slowed so much. The few unfortunate Lizalfos who crossed his path met with swift and violent ends by way of Shoto's aggressive, angry swings of his blade.

By the time he reached the bridge, his feet were sore and his head pounded. He found himself grateful for the rain, as it disguised his profuse sweating nicely. But it was no matter. He had strength enough to push on, so he shall.

* * *

 "Hey! You there! Up here! Yoo-Who!" A friendly voice called out to him from above, jerking him from his thoughts.

Shoto tried to look upward at his greeter, but found the heavy rains made it impossible to get a visual. Though, seeing as he had made it to the silver and blue bridge pointed out to him, there was little question who this could be.

Still, the figure landed gracefully in front of him, a beaming smile on her face and her arms extended wide in a gesture of welcome "Hello, fair Hylian. I am Princess Ochako of the Zora! I was hoping you'd have a moment to talk!"

Shoto bowed respectfully, though on the whole unimpressed with her grand introduction "Greetings, Princess. I am Shoto Todoroki, of the Hylians. I thank you for meeting with me and am eager to be of assistance to you."

He heard the princess gasp at his formality over the rain "Oh my! No need to for that! I should be thanking you, really!" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly her smile became rather wobbly and nervous-looking but still unrelenting.

Shoto frowned.

Her appearance was quite different from that of Tsu's. Where she clearly resembled a frog, the princess looked more like a pink puffer fish. From her chubby rosey cheeks to her curvy body to her thick, round shins and foerearms to her cheerful demeanor and bright smile. She was adorned with several pieces of delicate silver jewelry which indicated her status but she somehow managed to make it look humble and elegant rather than boastful and proud. Everything about her portrayed a sort of sweet innocence that Shoto couldn't help but find endearing. And yet … there was something in her smile, something about the way her eyes shone through the rainstorm that put him on edge. He felt a strange pang in the back of his head. Some sort of itch he couldn't scratch. Oh, this was going to bother him endlessly.

"Shoto! What a wonderful name! Though I can't help but feel I've heard it somewhere before…" the princess added quietly to herself "Ah! And that two-tone hair! You must be a mighty warrior amongst the Hylians, yes?"

"Indeed I am." Shoto said

"Ah! Marvelous! Exactly what I've been looking for!" Ochako exclaimed happily

"What can I do for you, Princess?" Shoto replied, he was beginning to tire of the flattery and wished she'd get to the point

Finally, Ochako broke her cheerfulness to asses him seriously "What I'm about to ask of you is no easy task." She began "I can offer no great reward, And several of your people have turned me away already. But… please! My home is threatened by the constant rain caused by Divine Beast Vah Ruta! And… oh, Shoto! Somehow, I believe you are the one meant to come to our aide! Will you travel to Zora's Domain with me and help put a stop to these accursed rains?"

"Of course." Shoto said simply

"Perfect! Wonderful! Fantastic!" Ochako cheered nonetheless, her smile so radiant it was nearly blinding, even in the rain

"Here, as an early thank you present." She said with a wave of her hand

The water of the river responded to her movements. Forming a long tendril that slithered up onto the land and encircled Shoto's feet. Before he could even think of escaping, though, the princess flicked her wrist upward and the water swished up, completely encasing him. Panic raced through Shoto's body. He tried to reach for his sword, but his movement were too slow in the water. He looked to Ochako but she only offered him the same cheerful smile as before. She pushed her palm swiftly towards him, and water around him began to glow. Shoto gasped, only to be harshly reminded of his lack of air.

And then, something began to happen. His muscles that ached and groaned at his every movement only a moment before started to feel stronger. The rumbling in his stomach quieted. His droppy eyes were stretched wide open. The fatigue and soreness he had carried around around inside himself washed away and was replaced with renewed energy and vigor. He felt strong. He felt invincible. He felt … comforted? That itching feeling in the back of his head returned.

All at once, the water dropped away and Shoto was left feeling better than he had since he'd awoken in the Shrine of Ressurection so long ago, if a bit short of breath. He sputtered both in amazement and need of oxygen.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry!" Ochako cried in embarrassment, her cheeks burning an even brighter pink than before "I forgot Hylians can't breath underwater!"

"What… what was that?" Shoto finally managed, still gaping as he flexed his newly energized muscles

"Oh! As a member of the royal family, I have the ability to Rejuvenate weary soliders. It's a skill that's been passed along my family for generations." Ochako explained with a cheerful smile once again, though she was clearly short of breath and Shoto wondered if doing so was physically taxing for her "I shouldn't have been so intensive without warning you. But you really looked like you needed it you know! I mean you looked really awful and not to mention that odor! When was the last time you bathed?"

Shoto wondered if bluntness was a common trait amongst the Zora.

"Um … yes, well… Thank you. I'll see you at Zora's Domain, then." He mumbled before taking off before the Princess had the chance to say anything else.

* * *

 The path Shoto had to travel to reach Zora's Domanin was long and winding and riddled with monsters but with his replenished strength they were of little consequence and, in any case, he welcomed the distraction. Ochako followed closely in the river, occasionally stopping his progress to cheer him on and remind him of her belief in him. Shoto wished she wouldn't bother. It was a kind sentiment, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Finally he found himself staring down the grandeur of the Great Zora Bridge. Never had Shoto imagined he would be intimidated by a bridge, yet here he was. The archways that lined the bridge were a sparkling silver that looked radiant as the sun under the limited light and the luminous stones that lit his pathway made him feel as though he were entering another world as he walked. Had he had more time at his disposal, he would have been compelled to examine the exquisite craftsmanship. Every direction he flitted his eyes he found only more fantastic architecture to feast them upon. The architecture and engineering required to erect that massive fish alone…

Princess Ochako stood waiting for him at the entrance to the city. Her smile as brilliant as ever. "Welcome, Shoto, to the pride of my people, Zora's Domain! What do you think?"

"It's …" Shoto's voice caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon the brilliant green statue just behind the princess. That itch in the back of his head cane back with a vengeance, almost burning now.

The statue was made out of shiny green stone that illuminated the entire plaza, even in the dark of the rainstorm. It was of a beautiful young man with curly hair and gills on his neck and fish ears. He wore a chiffon and one of his arms was covered in an armored sleeve while the other was left bare. That arm was extended towards him in a welcoming, benevolent gesture with his hand open. Reaching for something that wasn't there. His face frozen in a kind, warm smile and eyes that seemed to twinkle, even when made of stone. The statue had clearly been made with great care and love for the subject. Even the smallest details were captured with the upmost care. From the freckles on his cheeks to the scales that made his armor to the way his chiffon lay across his body to the many little scars that danced up and down his bare arm. It was

"Beautiful." Shoto breathed, his cheeks feeling a little hot suddenly.

Behind him, Ochako chuckled uneasily "Really? I've always thought him a little plain, honestly."

"Who is he?"

"My older brother, Prince Izuku." Ochako mumbled, looking visibly uncomfortable for the first time since Shoto had met her "He was our champion to fight against All For One. Tragically… he did not survive the battle. This statue is a memorial to him."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Shoto managed, not knowing what else to say

"It's alright. I was still very young when it happened. Though… Try to understand… Zora's have a much longer lifespan than Hylians. For many of my people… especially the elderly… his loss still weighs on us heavily."

The words floated heavily in the air between them for a moment that seemed to stretch for eternity. Finally the princess shook her head and slapped her cheeks, plastering in another bright smile.

"Well, that's enough sadness for now! I'm going to speak to the court about the rain situation. You should go get something to eat at the inn. I'll send Tsu to collect you when we're ready!" And she took off up the stairs looking as bright and cheerful and bubbly as ever.

Shoto turned back to the statue and frowned again, the itching in the back of his head becoming increasingly uncomfortable "Izuku…"

Yet another soul he'd been unable to save.

* * *

 The inn offered a choice of fish stew or fish skewers to travelers. Neither of which sounded particularly appetizing to Shoto at the moment, however, so he found himself stirring his stew contemplatively without eating any.

Izuku… Izuku… He was the Zora champion. They must have met. Perhaps they were even friends. And yet, no matter how he searched what little memory he had he could find no trace of him. His amnesia must be stronger than he'd thought.

"I told you we'd meet again." A voice croaked at him, jerking him from his thoughts

"Ah, Tsu, nice to see you again. Is it time to meet the King already?"

"Soon. But first-" she took a seat on the barstool beside him "What did Princess Ochako tell you about her brother?"

Shoto quirked an eyebrow, unsure where this was going "Just that he was the Zora champion and died in the Great Calamity. Why?"

"I am a personal friend of Ochako's and, as well intentioned she may be, she is still young and innocent. There is still much she dosen't know, especially when it comes to the Prince. She dosen't know, for example, that you are responsible for her brother's death."

Shoto's jaw dropped. He tried to speak to his defense but all that would came was unintelligible sputtering. Tsu ignored his outburst and slid his bowl of stew towards her, taking a long swig before continuing.

"Though plain in looks, Prince Izuku was an intelligent, sympathetic, and very enthusiastic man, well liked by his people and foreigners alike. He wore his heart on his sleeve in all things. So, when he fell in love with Princess Momo's appointed knight, it was obvious to everyone." Tsu explained, not looking at him

"During the Princess's visits to the Domain, she would often leave her knight to accompany Prince Izuku in his duties while she buried herself in our libraries. As such, he was as responsible for the Prince's safety as he was the Princess's. Time passed, and the two grew even closer, rumors of an engagement swirled. Yet, on the day of the Great Calamity, the knight abandoned his love in favor of Princess Momo. And he fell." She ended darkly, her hair fell in her eyes, making her expression unreadable.

"I was there all those years ago, I was only a child but I remember well enough the man who left my prince to die." A single tear slid down her cheek

"I-" But Tsu gave him no chance to defend himself before plowing on

"I intend to tell the King that I don't believe it's a coincidence that Vah Ruta started acting up around the same time you resurfaced." She finally turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"And what do you believe?" He asked, voice wavering more than he would've liked to admit

"I believe Izuku's spirit is restless, and looking for vengeance; against you Shoto Todoroki."

* * *

There was no time for Shoto to process everything Tsu had said to him before he found himself dragged before the entire royal family. To the left stood Ochako, who waved to him cheerfully, unaware of the severity of the situation. To the right stood a short, plump woman with green hair and scales who must've been Queen Inko, her hands clasped over her mouth as soon as her eyes landed on him. In the center, sitting in a throne that looked to swallow him whole, was the King of the Zora himself; All Might.

With skeletal limbs, deeply sunken eyes, and his bright yellow fins hanging limply in either side of his hallow face, he looked nothing like a King should, but Shoto found himself weak in the knees anyway. Something in the back of his head screamed at him that this was not right. All Might should never look like this, would never allow himself to be seen like this. Unless… unless… unless this was the result a century of grief for one's only son had had on the poor man, leaving him a shrunken husk of his former glory.

That's when it finally sunk in for Shoto, the gravity of the situation. These people had lost someone they held dear. This family had lost someone irreplaceable. Because of him. He had to blink quickly to keep hot tears from spilling down his cheeks.

Desperately, he found himself looking to Ochako for reassurance. She offered the same bright, cheerful smile as always. The itching in the back of his head had graduated to burning now.

"Father, this is-"

"I am aware, Ochako." The King said, his deep voice unsuited to his frail frame

"Oh my! Shoto! Is it really you?" The Queen cried, tears already flowing down her chubby cheeks

Afraid he might start crying himself, Shoto swallowed down the feelings welling up in his chest and offered a stiff nod. The Queen cried even harder, nearing hysterics already.

"You've aged remarkably well for a Hylian." All Might said

With a heavy heart, Shoto began his tale.

* * *

"I see," The King said solemnly when he had finished "Then, you really don't remember anything from that time? Nothing about Princess Momo? Or my son even?"

Shoto felt his cheeks burn with shame as he lowered his wad to avoid the King's gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw how Ochako stiffened at mention of her fallen brother, he tried not to catch her eye either

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but try as I might, I've been unable to recover any of my memories regarding Prince Izuku yet."

The Queen let out a quiet gasp and Shoto felt momentary fear he'd offended her "If you're calling him by that name… You must be telling the truth."

Shoto quirked an eyebrow at the comment "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and the other champions always referred to my son by his nickname. He found it rather annoying but could never get you to stop." All Might recalled, a twitch of a smile gracing his lips for the first time since Shoto had seen him

"With respect, Your Highnesses, we have bigger fish to fry than the Hylian's memory loss." Tsu pipped up

"Ah, indeed, the situation with Vah Ruta grows more dire with each passing day." The King submitted "Listen well, Shoto Todoroki. The constant rainfall hanging over Zora's Domain is the result of Divine Beast Vah Ruta, which we lost control of a short while ago. Amongst the Divine Beasts, Vah Ruta has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. It is also the one my dear Izuku piloted 100 years ago."

"Ordinarily, we Zora embrace the rain. But this much, on this scale, especially in the dry season, threatens to destroy us all. Our crops threaten to drown and the increasing darkness emboldens the monsters around us! Already there have been an increase of attacks, both in frequency and ferocity, and soon they may feel emboldened to attack the city itself! And that is not the worst of it."

"Vah Ruta lies in the Eastern Revisor, a gigantic dam made by Hylians and Zoras working together to protect the region from yearly destructive floods. But even it cannot hold back this much water forever and the rains have filled the reservoir almost to the point of bursting! Make no mistake, my boy, if the reservoir bursts not only will Zora's Domain be destroyed, but the greater impact to Hyrule at large will be catastrophic! This is larger than all of us, my boy, Hylians and Zora's alike must put aside our differences once again for the good of all Hyrule."

Faced with the reality of the situation, the true deadly gravity of what lay before him, Shoto felt he might as well have been asked to scale the tallest mountain in Hyrule barehanded and in the rain. That feeling was not improved when Tsu chose that moment to speak up

"My King! You can't possibly mean to entrust something this important to  _him_  of all people!" She cried "I directed him here in the hopes he would see justice for his actions. But … you're just going to let him carry on without answering for his crime? After all he's done!"

At her father's side, Ochako blinked in surprise, her brow furrowed in confusion " 'After all he's done'? …Tsu what are you talking about? Shoto is here to help us, at my request no less."

"You are too young to remember, dearest." The Queen sniffled out "But this man was the Hylian Champion, and the love of your brother's life."

"Not that that mattered when the Great Calamity came, and he chose to protect Princess Momo over him." Tsu added bitingly

Ochako's mouth fell open in a little 'o' at that, understanding the implication immediately "But… then… no…" the muttered

"My King dose it not seem unlikely that Vah Ruta lashes out at us at around the same time  _he resurfaced_ after all these years. I think it's clear Prince Izuku's spirit is out for vengeance against the Hylian." Tsu pushed

"… No." Ochako whispered

"If we are to calm him, his old lover must pay dearly." Tsu finished, dangerously calm

"No!" Princess Ochako cried, finally getting the attention of the entire room. Her hands were rounded into fists, her whole body trembled, and her cheerful smile seemed miles away from her trembling lips. Her hair covered her eyes from view, but she must be crying by the tears stealing down her round pink cheeks

"It's true my memories of Izuku have always been frustratingly dim. But I have spent my entire life hearing stories about him. Everyone has told me time and time again how kind and gentle and selfless he was. So I cannot accept that he would lash out in a way that puts so many at risk! And I can't believe he would be pacified by seeing the man he loved done harm in his name! You dishonor my brother's legacy, Tsu, and I can't allow that! I won't!"

She lifted her head then, revealing her eyes to Shoto and what he saw in them made his breath catch in his throat. It was not the cheerful light that had greeted him at the bridge, or the timid, shy embers that had gazed at her brother's immortalized form in the Plaza. This was the raging stubborn fire of someone who would not back down no matter how hard you pushed, may the consequences by damned!

They were so much like… the same fire as… what he had seen back then…

The burning in the back of his head grew white-hot, and then exploded

* * *

" _I don't understand! Why are you being so difficult about this!" Momo demanded, banging her hand on the table for emphasis_

_Izuku did not flinch, his crossed arms and stubborn gaze left no room to argue "I said no and that's all there is to it, Princess."_

" _I'm so close to figuring this Divine Beast out, I just need a little while longer. Please!" She insisted_

" _Ruta will still be waiting for you when you're strong enough to continue." He reasoned calmly_

" _I have plenty of strength!" She insisted_

" _The bags under your eyes say otherwise."_

" _I just need-"_

" _Rest. You need rest, Princess. Now go to the Inn and get some sleep, that's not a request!" He barked, his fierce eyes reminding Shoto then that he was royalty, too._

_Seeing the Zora Prince was not willing to back down, Momo finally hung her head in surrender and made for the Inn._

" _That went… surprisingly well." Shoto remarked, it could take hours or even days of nagging from him before Momo was willing to step away from her work "Though I must ask… Why not just Rejuvinate her like she wanted? Wouldn't that be easier?"_

_Izuku's brilliant green eyes flicked over to him and regarded him quietly for a moment before giving way to a warm light of concern and understanding "The truth is, Rejuvination is little more than a cheap substitute for real rest and recuperation. The body is a temple not easily meddled with, and I fear the Princess will have to learn that the hard way before she'll listen."_

_Shoto couldn't help the small smile he quirked at his lips "With all due respect, it's a little hard to hear such cautious talk come from one of the most reckless warriors Hyrule has to offer."_

_Embarrassment flashed in the Prince's bright eyes, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. A completely different man than the one who'd started down Princess Momo herself unfazed just a moment ago._

" _I see my reputation precedes me. I suppose that's why I'm so hard on her. I can't help but see myself in her." He looked down at his arm, riddled with scars, and smiled wistfully " 'It dosen't matter how much pain I feel now. If I can make even the smallest difference, it will all be worth it. My body can always be healed later so no matter if I hurt myself now.' That's exactly how I used to think. But now I know life is more precious than that."_

_As if on cue, a shriek of giggling echoed down the corridor and there appeared the massive, muscle bound King All Might chasing a tiny pink blob of a toddler. How on earth she eluded him with those tiny chubby legs of her was anyone's guess. Izuku smiled at the scene before entrapping his slippery sister between his arms with a diving roll that left her screaming with laughter._

" _Couldn't get her to go down again?" He asked his father, an amused light dancing in his eyes_

_The King, who was clearly visibly winded despite his ever-present smile, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "She is being rather… rambunctious tonight."_

" _She's rambunctious every night." Izuku insisted "Aren't you? You little hell demon? You are! Yes you are!" He cooed in an overly cheerful tone of voice before blowing a raspberry against her chubby pink cheek_

" _Please don't call your sister a hell demon." All Might said awkwardly_

" _I will, when she stops calling me-"_

" _Deku!" The baby Ochako cried at that moment_

_Izuku sent his father a look as though to say 'I rest my case' "I've told you it's Izuku. I-zu-ku!" He bopped the baby girl on the nose for emphasis_

" _Deku! Deku! Big Bro Deku!"_   _She insisted, her tiny round hands reaching out to bap him on the cheek in repose_

_The Prince heaved a sigh "There's just no arguing with her."_

" _Goodness, I can't imagine where she got that from." Shoto muttered quietly, but decidedly loud enough for them to hear._

" _Oh, hush!" Izuku responded with a harsh slap on the arm with his free hand. Next to him, his father threw his head back in a loud, forceful, laugh. Which seemed to spur her daughter into even more delighted giggling._

" _I guess it's decided, then. Your name is Deku from this day onward." Shoto pressed, earning a childish pout from the Prince that Shoto couldn't help but find endearing._

" _Right then, I'm going to settle her down somewhere far away from you two traitors she can convince you of anything else." The Prince took off with his nose held haughtily in the air_

" _Wait, you're not planning to go up-"_

" _Oh, Father, you worry too much. We're perfectly safe." The Prince insisted wearily. The unease in his father's brow did not lessen._

" _If it's alright with you, Your Highness, since Princess Momo has retired for the evening, I am free to accompany you." Shoto offered_

_Izuku's intelligent eyes assed him for a moment and whatever he found there must've pleased him, becuase he smiled then, his eyes dancing with a playful light._

" _Alright then. Hurry up, Hylian Champion."_

* * *

_About ten minutes later, Shoto found himself seated on the flat back of Divine Beast Vah Ruta, nervously watching the Princess Ochako waddle about the space to her heart's delight. If she was aware of the massive fall that awaited her should she stray too far from the edge, she showed no sign of it. Izuku, for his part, showed no concern. Opting instead to lie on his back, hands behind his head, and gaze up at the stars._

" _Isn't it amazing, Shoto?" He said aloud "Some if these stars have been burned out for thousands of years, yet their light is only reaching us now."_

" _Um… don't you think-"_

" _She's fine." Izuku waved dismissively_

_Of course, it was at that moment the young Princess wandered too close to the edge and lost her footing, disappearing from sight immediately. Shoto couldn't help the horrified gasp he let out, but as he moved to dive after her, he found his movement restricted by Izuku's grip on his shoulder_

_"Ochako, come here! let's play the Constellation Game a while, yeah?" He called, sitting up, unusually relaxed for someone who's baby sister was plummeting to her doom._

_But then he heard the sound of Ochako's giggling and paled as he saw her slowly make her way back up into her field of vison. Her cheeks were puffed up more than usual, but other than that she was completely unharmed. She was... floating, somehow. He looked to Izuku but he just offered a knowing smile._

_"We're a diverse people." was all he'd say on the matter._

" _Yay! Concentration!" Ochako cried excitedly as she settled into her brother's lap, bouncing happily_

" _Con-sta-la-tion." he treid to no avail  "A_ _lright I'll go first. That one there is… a… Centaur! See, there's his bow and his tail. And he's off to slay a mighty stag to bring food to his tribe."_

" _There's a Unicorn!" Ochako cried immediately, pointing randomly (Shoto got the impression she found unicorns a lot) "There's it's horn and it's pretty mane and it'll grant you a wish if you can find her in the real world."_

" _Shoto, why don't you think of one?"_

" _Oh! Uh… let's see…" Shoto felt his cheeks grow hot suddenly "I see… a pig. With long, sharp, tusks and many sets of eyes, poised to strike."_

" _Goodness, you're almost as bad as the Princess when it comes to stuff like this, huh? No, not you, silly." He bopped her nose again, making her giggle_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You both have those eyes that focus only on one thing. You're looking so far into the future, to a fight that hasn't even arrived yet."_

" _Don't you think we should be focused on-"_

" _Yes, yes." Izuku waved him off dismissively without looking at him, petting a hand through Ochako's hair gently. The rowdy princess was finally starting to tire and her head fell droopily against his chest. "I understand how easy it is to lose yourself when facing such odds. But it's important to take breaks and enjoy the here and now, too. Or else we risk forgetting why we fight in the first place."_

_A moment of silence passed before Shoto worked up the courage to ask "And what do you fight for, Your Highness?"_

" _Really, enough with the 'Your Highness'-es. We're friends, so call me Izuku."_

" _You mean 'Deku'." He teased_

" _Oh don't you-" The protest died on his lips in a half-hearted sigh, already accepting his fate "I fight for my people, my home, my family. I want them to live happy, peaceful lives. And if that is threatened, I will fight with everything I have. And I will not surrender even a single inch." He locked eyes with Shoto then, his green eyes burning with a fire so bright Shoto feared it would burn him whole._

* * *

 "… Shoto? Shoto? Hyrule to Shoto, you okay?"

He heard Ochako's words, but they sounded funny, as is she was underwater. His vision was distorted as well. It took him a moment to return to himself, and when he did, it was with a piercing headache.

"…Deku." He managed finally in a horse whisper

Ochako blinked at him in confusion "Uh, what?"

"Deku." He repeated. His eyes flitting around the room wildly a moment before coming to settle on the decrepit form of the King "That was what we used to call him, right? After a certain 'hell demon' came up with it?"

Queen Inko let out a gasp, clutching a hand to her heart "Yes! Yes, that was it!"

"Then… have your memories returned?" All Might asked cautiously

Deku… oh, Deku. How could he have forgotten? But now was not the time to reminisce about sparking eyes or unyielding determination. So he bit his tongue and simply nodded, fearing if he opened his mouth now, a wave of emotion would spill up and out of him without his consent.

"Impossible!" Tsu cried "You looked at Izuku's immortalized form in the place just minutes ago and didn't recall a thing. Yet you expect us to believe that you've remembered now, when it's most convenient?"

Shoto didn't pay her any mind, he was too busy looking dumbfounded at Ochako. Her eyes no longer held the fire as they did a moment before, gazing at him with a mixture of confusion and concern. He knew she was the one that had triggered this. But, he wasn't ready to share what he'd discovered yet and wanted to hold it close to his heart at least a little while longer.

"There are some things that cannot be captured by any statue. No matter how brilliant the stone or how careful the carver." He said absentmindedly "More importantly, I think I have a way to calm Ruta."

"But how?" The Queen asked "Many of our warriors have already tried and failed to get past her defenses."

"Because they've been attacking from sea level, right?" Shoto offered. It was just a guess but Zora would probably stick to the water, where they are strongest. Ochako nodded "Then we will attack from the air, where her defenses are weakest."

"The air… then…"

"You can do it, can't you? You can carry me?"

He was not surprised, but was it expecting it either, to see the fire return to her eyes at this, her mouth turned in a firm, determined frown "Yes."

Shoto made to speak, but was interrupted by All Might's loud sputtering and coughing "Now hold on just a minute!"

"No, father!" Ochako yelled, the fire in her eyes growing hotter and brighter "I know you're scared for me. But I will not stand to the side while our people are at risk! I'm going, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

A moment passed that seemed to stretch into eternity. All Might sat on his too large throne, his frown pronounced and his posture stiff. When he finally spoke, his voice felt tight and restricted, as though he were fighting back his own flood of emotions as well. "Yes. Yes, I can see that. Just promise you'll come back safely."

He said nothing to Shoto. Not that he had forgiven him for what had happened in the past. Not that he was happy he was back. Not even that he had better protect his daughter the way he'd failed to protect his son. He simply looked coldly at him for a long moment as Ochako could quickly pull him out of the room before he changed his mind.

* * *

Vah Ruta looked just as grand and majestic in real life as it had in his memory. But back then he had already grown used to the mechanical wonders of the Divine Beasts and forgot to pay active attention. So it still hit him strongly just how large and awesome Vah Ruta was in all her glory.

Ochako, on the other hand, seemed down right intimidated by the great elephant. Looking away from her and pressing her fingertips together nervously. "Um… before we start… I was wondering-"

"It was the fire in your eyes." Shoto said, already knowing what she would ask "It was so like his. You reminded me of him, Princess Ochako."

Her eyes went wide and he heard a small breath catch in her throat "I remind you… fire?"

Shoto offered her a reassuring smile and even went as far as to pay her head affectionately "But I'll tell you all about him when I get back. For now, focus on getting me on top of that elephant. Then get back to your family."

Ochako frowned at this "Then… I'm not coming with you?"

"No. This is my battle and I won't risk another life in it."

"But… But I know Ruta! I could-"

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up." He figures this much was allowed. He could be stubborn, too.

Ochako was clearly not happy with the decision, but held her tongue. That surprised Shoto. He was sure Deku would have fought him tooth and nail over something like this. But, then again, she was not Deku and had probably spent all her life in the shadow of that damn statue as it was. Instead of arguing, she put on a brave smile and nodded. The fire was back again.

* * *

 Flying to Ruta was more stressful than he'd expected. Ochako was able to carry them both, easily enough but it left her unable to defend. So fending off the huge chunks of ice that Ruta threw at them fell squarely on Shoto's shoulders. He was able to keep them at bay with his bow and arrows, but by the time they landed on the Divine Beast's back his shoulders were starting to feel sore and there was a substantial sweat upon his brow. It occurred to him it had been some time since Ochako had Rejuvenated him back at Indigo Bridge. He had been running on stress and strong emotional all through his encounter with Tsu and the Royal Family. But now that was waning and all that remained was his own physical strength, which he was starting to realize was less than he needed it to be to take on something this big and important.

"Thank you, Princess." He said as the two landed "Now, hurry home."

"Wait." Ochako insisted, short of breath herself

"No, you can't-" His trail of thought was cut off when he looked down and saw the tendrils of rainwater making their way around his feet. They were larger than the one's at the river, and getting bigger and bigger every second. Shoto realized a second too late what she was planning to do.

"Wai-" his voice was cut off as the water bubble formed around him.

"You'll need every bit of strength to beat Ruta!" Ochako cried, waving her arms as the water began to glow "Even if this is all I can do, I'll give you everything I've got!"

Shoto felt the strength flowing into him. It was so much… too much… could his body even contain this much energy? He felt like he might burst. By the time the water finally fell away and Shoto was left sputtering and gasping for air, Ochako looked about ready to kneel over.

"Ochako!" He ruched over, her eyes were bleary but responsive

"I'm alright… I left myself… enough energy… to limp home at least." She told him, though it looked like every movement she made physically hurt her

"I see recklessness runs in the family as well. Damnit, Ochako!" He yelled.

But she just forced another smile to her face and limped to the side of the elephant. Shoto reached out, being violently reminded of when he'd watched her as a child, but she leapt away from him. She left him stranded on the elephant, helpless to do anything but watch as she managed to stay airborne just long enough to crumple in the edge of the catwalk surrounding the reservoir. In that moment, he felt overcome again with the sense of guilt and duty that had hovered over him his entire journey. She had pushed herself past her limits for him. Entrusted everything to him. He would not let her down.

Before he could turn to leave, though, he noticed another figure making it's way towards her crumpled form. Was that… Tsu? Yes, it was her, and she was cradling the Princess's body. She looked to the top of the elephant and locked her eyes on where Shoto was standing. Shoto stood there a moment longer, letting her asses him, and then turned and jumped down to the landing platform to enter Ruta.

* * *

 " _Oh my… Is that really you, Shoto?"_ Deku's voice echoed around him, making Shoto's heart catch in his chest " _I always thought… No, I always believed that we'd seen each other again. Shoto, please, save Ruta!"_

And so it went, Shoto reactivating terminals, solving puzzles, and fighting the occasional robot or Malice created enemy while Deku's voice talked him through it. Sometimes he would offer his belief and support in him, but other times he made concerned comments about his health that had the opposite effect.

" _Those bags under your eyes… Shoto, have you not been sleeping?"_

" _You look so pale now…"_

"… _Shoto, have you been eating?"_

It was as annoying as it was comforting. As much as he wanted to appreciate his lover's concern for him, he couldn't help but be irritated at the same time. He understood, didn't he? That there wasn't time for frivolous things like that when the fate of the world hung in the balance. He'd already failed once, damnit!

Finally, he approached the main terminal. Once he restarted this, Ruta would be returned to the hands of her rightful champion. The massive, multi-lobed structure swirled with Malice. And as he approached, he felt a growing sense of fear in the pit of his stomach.

" _Shoto, wait-"_

But he did not wait. He could not afford to wait. He reactivated the terminal. The swirling Malice flew away from the terminal and collected into the shape of a large, humanoid bird monster. A Nomu. Oh, shit.

" _I tried to warn you! That foul beast is one of All For One's own creations! It brought me to my end a century ago. I wish you had waited, but since we've thrown caution to the wind anyway… Don't let that strength my little sister gave you be in vain! Win, Shoto! I believe in you!"_

* * *

 

Shoto watched as drops of his own sweat dripped off his skin and splattered against the stone surface beneath him. He was on all fours. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his muscles screamed in pain every time he even breathed. It was a miracle he was even still conscious.

But he was alive. And the Nomu was defeated. That was all that mattered.

Even when a blue light appeared and he did notice a sensation of calm and peace flow over him, he was too tired to so much as raise his head until a green webbed foot entered his field of vision.

"Deku." He already felt the hot tears welling up in his eyes as he looked on the beautiful, face of his fallen love from a hundred years ago.

He smiled gently down at him " _Don't you look a mess. I'd almost swear you weren't the man I fell in love with all those years ago."_

Shoto felt the weight of all the emotions he had been carrying around with him these many days hit him all in the chest at once. His failure… his guilt… his grief… He tore his eyes away from Deku and focused on screwing his eyes shut and sobbing.

He felt a strange pressure on his head. Like wind trying to blow through his hair but couldn't quit move.

" _Now, now. There's no need for that."_

"I don't remember it, but… they told me I left you… to die."

A gentle laugh " _Shoto… You were the Princess's appointed knight. I was a champion. We were both just doing our duty."_

"But… If I'd stayed with you…"

" _Then you’d_   _only have died alongside me. At least this way one of us can live. My dear, I've had a hundred years to make peace with what happened. What matters is the here and now."_

Hearing that gave Shoto the courage to look up and see Deku's gently smiling face. The green of his hair, eyes, and scales mixed with the blue flames dancing all around him and gave a divine sort of tilt to his natural beauty. He leaned forward and Shoto felt a similar strange pressure to his forehead, along with some warmth that spread throughout his body.

_"That said, don't think I'm not mad at you."_

That warmth stopped dead in it's tracks "B-but if that's not it..."

Deku pointed a finger in his face, an unpleased frown on his lips  _"Shoto... my little sister gave everything she had to Rejuvenate you and you're still this ravaged at the end of your fight? You haven't been taking proper care of yourself, have you?"_

Shoto couldn't help the groan that slipped his lips at the nagging "I thought you of all people would understand! I don't have time for-"

 _"Don't underestimate the Princess."_ Deku chastised  _"She's held out for a hundred years now. She can damn well hold out long enough for you to sleep and eat and take a show once in a while. Goodness, Shoto, I can smell you from the afterlife!"_

"But... I've already... " Deku held a finger to his lips, silencing him.

_"Don't argue with me about this, love. You know it does no good. Just promise me."_

"I... I promise." Shoto managed

Deku smiled a full, brilliant, blinding smile then. The kind that made Shoto's heart skip a beat. The kind he hadn't seen for so long.

_"Good." he said "Now, save her, Shoto. Save the Princess."_

Wait, no. No, he wasn't ready yet. But it didn't matter. His vision was consumed with white and when it returned to him, he was standing in front of Deku's stupid statue again.

* * *

  _The_ _earth underneath Ruta shook and trembled as she moved, step by heavy step, until she fell to her knees in position. From her mighty, beautiful tusks sprung forth a mighty, powerful laser that shot across the land and fixated on the Malice enshrouded Hyrule Castle._

_"This is it, Ruta." Deku said from where he stood on her giant, powerful trunk "Now all that's left is to wait for Shoto to make his move. And When All For One reveals himself, we'll be waiting for him. We'll make a difference this time."_

_He gazed back, towards his home of Zora's Domain, sparking once again in the sunlight now that the rain had finally cleared._

_"I wonder how they've fared in my absence." He mused aloud "Ochako... You must be almost a woman by now. How I wish I could've been there for you. I'm grateful for the help you provided Shoto. But also that you didn't inherit too much of my reckless ways. Mother... Father... No parent should have to outlive their child. I'm sorry for the pain my loss must have caused you. But... I want you to know... I don't regret the path I chose... even if it was reckless. But… I wish I could see you all again. Even once more."_

_And if a ghost could shed tears, well, no one was any the wiser._


End file.
